Allemande Alborada
by Halkeginia
Summary: Ciel se adentra en el bosque que hay al lado de su pequeña aldea, y que ha originado multitud de leyendas sobre bestias y otras criaturas que las madres cuentan a sus hijos. Allí conoce a un demonio que prueba que las leyendas son ciertas, pero que tampoco garantiza que deban ser temidas


**Allemande Alborada**

 **Disclaimer. Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de Yana Toboso.**

 **Advertencias. Lime.**

* * *

Al pequeño Ciel le han dicho cientos de veces que no debe ir al bosque. Que debe quedarse en casa o, al menos, por los alrededores. Le han contado que allá fuera moran criaturas extrañas y salvajes; que madres han perdido hijos que se adentraron allí con pasos inocentes, y que luego ya no emergieron.

Todo el mundo teme el bosque; pues es un lugar inmenso y desconocido, con árboles cuyas frondosas copas eliminan cualquier rayo de sol que se atreva a escurrirse por allí. Sobre él pesan todo tipo de leyendas extrañas que nadie pone en duda. ¿Quién va a recelar de la existencia de bestias cuyas esencias apenas son asimilables por la mente humana? ¿Seres que devoran niños sin masticarlos siquiera? Nadie. O al menos, nadie que haya crecido en una aldea diminuta y enormemente sugestionable por las historias alimentadas allí durante siglos; creadas para disuadir a cualquiera que quiera acercarse al bosque. Las madres cuentan las historias a los muchachos, y la enseñanza está implícita y clara: "No te acerques allí".

Niños y adultos temen el bosque.

Pero él no. Él es un niño curioso, y precisamente por ser niño, tal curiosidad no hace otra cosa que mitigar su sentido común. Curiosidad que acalla los presentimientos que le gritan con fuerza que no entre. Que ignore esa inclinación malsana y peligrosa que le hace querer internarse allí irremediablemente.

Le da igual que cada noche las sombras que hay allí aúllen, o que los pájaros inocentes y coloridos rehuyan las copas verdosas que se espesan hacia el interior.

Él quiere ir allí.

Es 1637, y la gente le teme incluso al tañir de las campanas de la iglesia. A los reflejos del fuego sobre los rostros, que crean figuras demoníacas y macabras en ellos. Miedo al ruido, miedo a lo extraño, a lo nuevo, a lo viejo. Miedo al calor humano.

En cuanto ocurre algo medianamente fuera de lo común, la gente aferra sus armas y se recluye en sus casas, y al menos ruido, se abalanzan contra la oscuridad blandiendo el brillante filo contra la amenaza invisible y, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, inexistente.

Temeridad a lo extraño, a lo de fuera, es la norma que prevalece.

Cuando la amenaza se oculta fuera, como bien temen, pero también entre ellos, en su propio entorno, entonces el temor y la desconfianza los enloquece, y el miedo ya no es suficiente.

* * *

Camina por el sendero dando pequeños trotes con sus piernas delgadas, pero incansables y resistentes, y las florecillas silvestres se agitan al ritmo del viento con olor a desconfianza; la cesta cuelga a su espalda. Lleva allí un poco de queso y fruta, algo de pan, y una botella llena de un líquido grisáceo que no sabe qué es, pero que le encanta porque tiene un sabor dulzón en el que se captan trazas de valor y curiosidad.

Se está aproximando a la linde del bosque. El ambiente se le asemeja verdoso, y un poco marrón según la luz. Se para de pronto, como si alguien le hubiera frenado a la fuerza. Entonces mira hacia los enormes árboles que se alzan ante él y que marcan la entrada al bosque. Desde donde está parado, no le parece tan aterrador; ni siquiera alcanza a considerar que allí haya lo que las leyendas y cuentos dicen que hay. Da un pequeño mordisco a la manzana que tenía en la cesta, y más allá de darle otro, la lanza hacia dentro con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz, esperando que el impacto alerte a los moradores. Se lleva una pequeña decepción cuando, al caer la manzana, esta simplemente rueda un poco hacia el frente y luego se para, sonriéndole con la marca que han dejado sus dientes en la carne amarilla, pero nada que él pueda ver sale de su escondite.

Ojea un poco por aquí y allá, pero solo ver arbustos y rocas, y mucho más allá, alcanza a vislumbrar un espacio que se abre y que brilla como el reflejo de la luz en el agua o en la nieve. Entonces, alentado por la seguridad que le da aquella incandescencia en medio de un mar de sombras y hojas (y puede que otras cosas), se interna allí con paso firme. Tras pocas pisadas que considera de prueba, la punta de su zapato roza la manzana, que se impulsa despacio hacia delante y luego vuelve hacia él.

Lanza un pequeño resoplido de sorpresa, pues estaba seguro de haberla arrojado con mucha más fuerza, y más lejos. Encogiéndose de hombros, la recoge, y como no está manchada de tierra, quita una única hoja adherida a la carne descubierta. No se percata de que el mordisco es más grande y posee una forma irregular, así que le da él otro, y reanuda la marcha.

En el trascurso de su paseo, ve mariposas revolotear, amparadas en el cobijo de un rayo de luz que se cuela entre las hojas de un roble majestuoso, que se alza en el centro de un círculo de árboles variados. ¿No se suponía que los rayos de sol no podían traspasar las hojas?

La vista es hermosa, debe admitir. Y la belleza que presencia no hace más que acrecentar su indómita curiosidad. Quiere adentrarse más, aunque sabe que los demás no valorarán su valentía, sino que le mirarán con horror, como diciendo _"¿por qué lo has hecho, es que estás loco?"._

Comienza a entonar una cancioncilla que es supuesta de ser infantil, que habla de niños desaparecidos y devorados por las criaturas del bosque; cuento que saben todos los niños del pueblo porque sus madres se los han narrado a la hora del cuento, para asustarlos y disuadirlos. Le parece en cierto modo macabro que se hable de tal cosa con tal ritmo alegre, juvenil e infantiloide, esa clase de ritmo que incluso te aúpa a dar palmas.

Recuerda, tras acabar de cantar la canción, aquel cuento que leyó una vez, sobre una niña que, al igual que él, se adentró en un bosque vestida con una caperuza de color rojo, justo como la que él mismo tiene, emanando inocencia por todas partes; y se encuentra con un lobo que, tras varias tretas, consigue devorarla al final.

Pero sabe que a él no le pasará eso. Él es un muchacho listo.

\- Vaya, vaya... Jamás pensé que volvería a ver tal cosa...- una voz se hace escuchar por encima del murmullo ambiental.- Un jovencito adentrándose aquí con tal indiferencia y despreocupación. Y por su propio pie, nada menos...

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?- su voz suena temerosa cuando recuerda de nuevo los finales de la canción y del cuento.

\- Quien yo sea no es lo que importa aquí, muchachito.- Ahora oye la voz desde otro lugar significativamente más lejano.- Lo que importa es qué haces aquí, solo...

\- No, eso tampoco importa.- presiona el asa de la cesta entre sus dedos, mientras mira en todo derredor, Solo ve las partículas de polen flotar entre los haces de luz, contrastando con los marrones y verdes oscuros del fondo.

Ya no hay mariposas.

\- Que tú lo creas de importancia o no me da igual. Quiero que me respondas ¿Sabes?, yo también soy bastante...curioso.

\- Solo estoy... dando un paseo.

Se oye un remover de hojas que dura un suspiro. Inmediatamente después, siente una presencia tras él, pero no se atreve a darse la vuelta. Contiene la respiración, esperando respuesta del otro.

\- ¿Tan lejos de casa? Pero _mamá_ no te deja alejarte mucho, ¿no es así?

Siente la presencia tras él con mayor peso que antes. El aire se siente denso de pronto, se enrarece. Los cabellos cortos de la nuca se le erizan como si no hubiera gravedad alguna; y, de hecho, eso es lo que parece ahora.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

\- Vamos, es obvio... que ninguna madre dejaría a su retoño venir aquí. Al menos no en estos tiempos.

- _¿Estos tiempos...?_ \- la curiosidad le gana de nuevo la batalla a la alarma y al miedo.

\- Antes, las personas... los humanos, no eran así. Antes enviaban a sus hijos incluso al fin del mundo porque no temían que les pasara nada. Al menos, hasta que yo llegué.- escucha mínimamente el sonido inconfundible de la saliva, de unos labios moviéndose: sabe que está sonriendo, aunque no pueda verlo.

El niño traga saliva despacio, ruidosamente; las cosas que le insinúa aquel individuo no le inspiran tranquilidad ninguna. La situación en sí lo desespera de un modo que no es capaz de explicar. Lo desespera, y eso le gusta.

\- ¿Eres... humano?

 _"No me vas a devorar, ¿no? No me vas a castigar por mi estúpida curiosidad, ¿verdad?"_

Oye pasos firmes y parsimoniosos, y lo que él desea y espera con todas sus fuerzas que sea humano, se planta frente a él.

\- Júzgalo por ti mismo. _Y témeme._

Los ojos del niño se abren de forma desorbitante. Las venas le pulsan en las muñecas y le pinzan, el cuello le palpita de forma dolorosa y desesperante. El corazón lucha por salírsele de la frágil caja torácica de niño delicado; las costillas le duele por la presión.

¿Es así como el verdadero terror se siente?

Definitivamente, eso no es humano. Quizás ni siquiera es mundano. Eso solo puede haber salido del Infierno.

El ser que tiene ante él tiene porte humano, pero no lo es. Al menos no del todo. Cabellos negros enmarcan su cara afilada, sus ojos rojos brillan como dos velas de color púrpura, y dos cuernos retorcidos, negros, salen de la parte superior del cráneo, cerca de la frente.

Lo que más le llama inevitablemente la atención, son esas sombras densas que emanan de él, y también que no proyecta en el suelo la sombra natural que la luz del sol produce. Frente al muchacho, su pequeña sombra se adhiere a él por los pies, pero tras el otro, no hay proyección alguna.

A pesar de todo, pronto comienza a considerarlo hermoso, único.

\- ¿Qué eres?- pregunta, solo pura fascinación en su voz de chiquillo.

El ser alza una ceja y sonríe.

\- Creo que resulta obvia mi naturaleza. Soy lo que tu especie teme tanto. No quiero presumir, pero me han dedicado muchos cuentos.

Ciel se muerde el labio, pensando; gesto que llama la atención del otro.

\- ¿La muerte?

Los labios del ser se abren formando una pequeña "o". Luego niega con la cabeza mientras ríe maliciosamente.

\- No.

Ciel vuelve a intentarlo.

\- ¿La Peste?

\- ¿Qué demonios?- se ríe a carcajadas.- ¿La Peste?

Ciel solo se encoge de hombros.

\- Vamos, sé más original.- tamborilea sus pálidos dedos en su cuerno izquierdo.- Piensa un poco.

El ser no entiende lo que él mismo está haciendo. Debería aterrar a aquel crío. Debería comérsele aderezado con ortiga. En lugar de eso, está jugando con ese chiquillo menudo y afeminado a las adivinanzas; sintiendo atisbo de algo que los humanos llaman "ternura", cuando éste da una respuesta ridícula y errada. Infantil

A veces se le olvida que los humanos tienden a personificar el objeto abstracto de sus males, aquello que temen, para sentir que pueden controlarlo, o para restarle importancia ridiculizándolo.

\- ¿Un demonio?- la nueva respuesta del pequeño lo devuelve a la insólita realidad.

Se toca la nariz de forma afirmativa.

\- Supongo que tiene sentido.- Ciel agita su cabeza de un lado a otro, sus cabellos azulados meneándose de acá para allá.

Por fin, el demonio le hace la pregunta:

\- ¿No me temes? Parecías aterrado hace un segundo.

\- Sí, es verdad, pero hay algo que no acierta a hacerme temerte después de todo. Eres hermoso.

El demonio parpadea sorprendido. Le sorprende, sobre todo, la forma en que lo ha dicho. Seguro, sin parpadear ni trastabillar en sus palabras, sin temblor en la voz. Como quien le dice a su madre que quiere tarta de manzana para la cena. Pero, más aún, no puede entender que un humano- que un niño- no le tema. Y que, además, lo considere hermoso.

Antes de que Ciel pueda volver a hablar, el demonio ya no está ante él. Todo está en calma de nuevo, el aire vuelve a ser ligero y el terror mínimo y persistente que aún siente, se le va del cuerpo, que deja de tensarse.

No sabe por qué, pero sentirse aterrado no le ha parecido tan mal. Y semejante cosa le inspira buenas sensaciones, que no deberían haber surgido en primer lugar.

Puede que esté loco.

Toma aire.

\- ¡Me llamo Ciel!- le grita al bosque, y a lo que hay en él.

.

.

.

\- ¡Ciel, ¿dónde estabas?!- su madre lo recibe con un empujón.

\- Dando un paseo. Por el sendero de la charca.- añade enseguida. No le gusta mentir, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo o a su madre le dará un infarto.

\- La charca está lejos.- contesta su madre, con las manos en las caderas.

\- ¿Preferirías que hubiera ido al bosque?- responde, desafiante, a sabiendas de que irónicamente, es allí donde ha estado.- Porque podría...

Su madre le da una pequeña cachetada, que no le duele apenas.

\- No digas eso. Simplemente no vuelvas a llegar tarde.

Rachel se limpia las manos llenas de harina en el delantal y vuelve hacia la pequeña cocina, desde donde se oyen tintineos de tazas. De pronto, siente un golpetazo contra el pecho, y algo hace fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ciel!- su hermana lo aprieta fuerte.

\- Hola, Lizzie.- le da una pequeña palmada en la cabeza. Luego echa un vistazo hacia la chimenea.- ¿Dónde está Sieglinde?

Su hermana pequeña suele recibirle también, con mayor entusiasmo incluso que Elízabeth, principalmente porque siempre le trae un puñado de florecillas del sendero cuando llega a casa. De hecho, lleva un pequeño ramo de amapolas en la mano izquierda.

\- Está en nuestra habitación. Mamá dice que está un poco enferma.

\- Entonces habrá que dejarla descansar.- sonríe y le revuelve el cabello a su hermanita. Lizzie se va corriendo hacia algún lugar de la casa, dejándole solo junto a la chimenea de piedra.

No deja de pensar en _él,_ y en el deseo que siente de volver a verlo. Sabe que es una criatura peligrosa, que lo que ha visto no es lo que es en realidad, que es mucho más terrorífico y depravado que eso. Pero él es la prueba viviente de que al menos una parte de las leyendas son verdad.

No puede evitar expresar una mueca de fastidio al darse cuenta de que todos tienen razón. Que el terror que sienten es fundado, porque si eso que ha visto ya le ha aterrorizado, no puede imaginar qué más puede haber allí que él no conozca.

Pero, aun a pesar de todo, quiere ir de nuevo, y sabe que va a hacerlo.

Tumbado en la cama, suspira en la oscuridad, y el ambiente le huele a bosque. Recuerda entonces, por décima vez, su pequeño encuentro con el demonio. El solo recordarlo le aterroriza, pero también le devuelve la intriga.

Definitivamente tiene que volver allí.

Además, aún no sabe su nombre.

.

.

.

Aparta las ramas que cuelgan a ras del suelo, pero una se le escapa y le da un pequeño latigazo en el brazo, arrancándole un fugaz destello de sangre que se desliza por la carne y a partir del codo, comienza a gotear hacia el suelo.

 _plic_

 _plic_

Debería haberse puesto los guantes, pero con las prisas se los ha dejado encima de la cama.

Distingue pequeñas gotitas rojas sobre una hoja de roble, y se da cuenta de que está en el mismo lugar en el que acabó el día anterior, pero en esta ocasión la luz del ambiente es dorada. La luz no entra como si fuera un claro, o una pequeña arboleda dispersa; como está muy al interior del bosque y las copas de los árboles son densas, todo se ver como si se contemplara a través de un cristal tintado.

Ciel camina hacia el roble del centro mientras mira alrededor, a todas partes, buscando algo en especial. Quiere llamar al ser, pero no conoce su nombre.

\- Valiente eres.- una voz familiar lo asusta.- al volver aquí. Semejante valentía... No está bien vista entre los tuyos, ¿me equivoco?

Siente que la voz transmite desagrado, pero también es risueña y asemeja una invitación. Como si dijera " _espero que seas valiente en más ocasiones"_

 _-_ Sí, bueno... No tenía nada que hacer.- aparta un montoncito de hojas con el pie, con tanta presión que hace un pequeño surco en la tierra que hay debajo.- Además, me importa un comino lo que ellos vean bien o no. Son unos...

\- Locuaz además de estúpido...- lo interrumpe antes de que suelte la grosería que tenía planeada, a punto de escapar de sus labios.- Menuda lengüita tienes, _Ciel._

El muchacho retrocede por la sorpresa, y se lleva una mano al pecho.

\- ¿Sabes... sabes cómo me llamo?- la sorpresa e incredulidad en su voz, en su gesto y en todo él, hacen reír al otro.

\- Me lo dijiste ayer, que yo recuerde.

Ciel se ruboriza de pronto, sintiéndose estúpido.

\- Claro.

El silencio se empieza a formar de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Ciel está demasiado nervioso como para decir algo, y el otro calla porque le divierte la carita del muchacho.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto?- la voz del demonio lo sorprende, pues ya se había acostumbrado al silencio, a los murmullos del viento entre las hojas, al sonido de las criaturas que viven allí que, visto lo visto, prefiere no ver.

\- Ya te lo he dicho: no tenía nada que hacer.- agarra con discreción uno de los pliegues de su pequeña y corta capa roja, retorciéndola tras su espalda.

\- Hay mejores cosas que hacer cuando "no tienes nada que hacer", que venir aquí.- lo rodea con pasos cautelosos y seguros, trantando de intimidarle.

Lo consigue más pronto de lo que esperaba. Ciel comienza a tartamudear algo sobre lo aburrido que le resulta el pueblo, sobre lo monótono que es y el ambiente de cobardía que emana todo el mundo.

\- Nadie sale de su casa después de las ocho.- prosigue, ya más calmado. Sebastian lo escucha con una sonrisa perversa pero a la vez curiosa. Realmente le interesa lo que Ciel le cuenta.- En cuanto oyen un murmullo, cierran los postigos de madera de las ventanas. Mi padre ncluso tenía un hacha apoyado junto a la puerta, y apuesto a que todo el mundo también. Es aburridísimo estar allí. Y exhasperante.

Se detiene de pronto. Se da cuenta de que ha pasado de tratar de justificarse a quejarse sobre su aldea y la gente. Pero es que realmente no los soporta. Y necesitaba desahogarse. El demonio solo suelta una risita burlesca.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Ciel se cruza de brazos, la suave capita roja ondeando graciosamente tras él.

\- Que realmente tienen motivos para ser tan cobardes.- afirma.- Todo lo que os cuentan a los mocosos para que no os acerquéis, incluso ese cuentecillo infantil sobre la niñita de la caperuza roja, es verdad. Y sospecho que el que tú también lleves una es una especie de señal.

Ciel aprecia en el ambiente atenuado por la luz del atardecer, cómo los ojos de la criatura se vuelven de color púrpura.

Y brillan.

Retrocede con un solo pie y adopta una posición tensa de defensa, aferrando fuertemente su capa, como si esta pudiera ayudarle en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas. Sabe que su cuerpo echará a correr de vuelta en cuanto el demonio intente algo. Pero él no quiere irse de todas formas.

\- Hace ya años que no pasan esas cosas... Precisamente porque actúan de forma tan desconfiada. Lo bueno de los humanos, es que tarde o temprano, aprenden.

Avanza hacia Ciel, y la poca luz que queda incide directamente sobre él. Y entonces Ciel aprecia por primera vez su vestimenta.

Luce vieja. No estropeada o muy usada, sino _antigua._

De hace cien años por lo menos.

Una camisola blanca, manchada de de una sustancia que, una vez la criatura está lo suficientemente cerca, comprueba que huele a resina de roble. Unos pantalones largos, algo holgados y de color granate. Pero no lleva zapatos.

\- ¿Por qué no tienes zapatos? - pregunta, de hecho, Ciel. En parte, obviamente por su excesiva curiosidad y en parte por aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

El demonio alza una ceja mientras mira las botas de Ciel, y advierte que tienen un poquito de tacón. Sonríe ante la idea de que el joven tenga complejo por su altura.

\- No me resultan cómodos.

Ciel asiente, comprendiendo, y entonces vuelve a echarle un vistazo a la vestimenta. Jamás habría imaginado que los demonios fueran lo suficientemente pudorosos como para llevar ropa.

\- Antes iba desnudo, pero desarrollé pudor con el tiempo. La desnudez me comenzó a resultar incómoda cuando los humanos que vivían por aquí menospreciaban las criaturas del bosque porque, a diferencia de ellos, no iban vestidas. Y como no soy un animal cualquiera, comencé a evitar ir desnudo. - habla, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

\- No sabía que a alguien como tú pudiera ofenderle lo que los humanos piensen.- Ciel esbozó una sonrisilla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Me ofende que se crean superiores a alguien como yo. Nada más.- arrugó el gesto, enfadado, y logró asustar a Ciel.

\- ¿Por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar.

El otro solo suelta una enorme carcajada que resuena por todo el lugar, haciendo que los pájaros salgan volando de las ramas.

\- _Porque no lo son._

Ciel retrocede instintivamente ante el tono que emplea el demonio y las emociones que capta en su voz. Desprecio, soberbia, incluso asco. Definitivamente a él no le gustan los humanos, y eso le hace preguntarse cómo no le ha devorado ya, como hizo supuestamente con el resto de niños que entraron al bosque aun no debiendo hacerlo.

\- ¿Te doy miedo ahora, Ciel?- sonríe enseñando unos colmillos más largos de lo normal, ensanchando la boca de forma casi sobrehumana.

Porque claro, no es humano.

\- Sí.- admite, con temblor en la voz.

Se siente estúpido de pronto. No solo por haber ido en primer lugar, sino por haber vuelto, creyendo que conseguiría establecer una especie de relación con él. Como si fuera especial y no otro niño más que pudiera acabar descansando en su estómago. Siente un irremediable deseo de salir corriendo, llegar a su casa y meterse bajo la cama. Y no salir siquiera a buscar las flores que le trae a Sieglinde.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa?- avanza hacia él, pero a Ciel le tiemblan tanto las piernas que no puede moverse o hablar.

Solo atina a asentir casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, los cabellos tapándole las orejas rojas por el miedo y el frío que siente de pronto.

\- ¿Y por qué no te vas, entonces?

A Ciel también le gustaría hallar la respuesta a eso. No solo no puede mover las piernas por el miedo, sino por otra sensación que le cosquillea en el estómago cuando vuelve a mirar al demonio a la cara. Esa estúpida curiosidad. Y otra cosa.

\- Ya te lo dije.- consigue responder. Se seca las manos sudorosas en el poco trozo de capa que atina a coger sin mirar.- No puedo temerte. Al menos no tanto como mi instinto me dice que haga.

" _Eres un cabezota, eso es lo que eres. Terco"_ le grita una voz en su cabeza. Pero los potentes latidos de su corazón la acallan, restándole importancia.

El otro ladea la cabeza, desconcertado de pronto. Le gusta ese crío. No es como los demás. No huye despavorido por el miedo. Siente miedo, sí, pero aun así permanece donde está, mirándole desafiante de nuevo. No solo no queriendo irse, sino además queriendo quedarse, que no es lo mismo.

Le encanta que le teman. Le produce una deliciosa sensación en todo el cuerpo ver las caras de terror en los humanos que consiguen llegar hasta allí.

Pero que Ciel se quede a pesar de todo, es lo que más le gusta.

\- Semejante actitud tuya podría acarrearte muchos problemas en el futuro.- le dice el demonio.- El temor es más propenso que el valor a salvarte la vida.

\- No puedo evitarlo.

\- Ya lo veo...- se acerca por completo y le toca un mechón de cabello. Ciel no se aparta, pero el demonio ve cómo sus dedos se contraen por un momento ante la sorpresa.- Tú también eres hermoso.

Ciel inspira súbitamente ante las palabras que oye. Si no puede comprender cómo le parece hermoso un ser como aquel, menos puede comprender ahora que sea él quien le parezca hermoso al demonio.

Le parece que desde que entró al bosque no es capaz de comprender nada.

\- Jamás había visto un humano como tú.- prosigue el demonio, tocándole esta vez el rostro sonrojado.- Supongo que comerte, _al menos literalmente,_ no merecería la pena.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta Ciel de pronto, nervioso, tratando de desviar la atención del demonio a otra cosa, y para no admitir que no sabe qué ha querido decir con eso último.

El ser le suelta el rostro de manera un poco brusca, y Ciel hace una mueca.

\- No poseo nombre alguno.- dice, retirándose un mechón negruzco del rostro.- No lo necesito porque nadie me llama.

Ciel no puede evitar decepcionarse.

\- ¿Necesitas tú acaso una forma de dirigirte hacia mí?- añade el demonio.

\- Es... justamente eso, sí.

\- Llámame entonces como quieras.

Ciel se queda pensativo un momento, mirando alrededor. Quizás pueda llamarle como algo de lo que hay por allí. Sonríe sin pensarlo, esto es como un juego. Algún juego extraño que podría llamarse "ponerle nombre al demonio del bosque" o algo parecido. Quién diría que iba a estar ahí en ese momento, buscando un nombrecito para su "amigo" el demonio con cuernos. Aunque, claro, demonio o no, la situación sigue siendo un tanto extraña.

¿Qué dirían los del pueblo?

Nada, porque jamás se van a enterar.

\- ¿Rapónchigo?- sugiere, echándole un vistazo a un grupito de florecillas moradas (**). El nombre es un tanto ridículo, pero no se le ocurre nada mejor en estos momentos.

\- ¿Como esa muchacha del pelo largo? (**)- alza una ceja, escéptico, sin estar seguro de si el joven le toma el pelo.- Y el nombre es ridículo.

Ciel se sonroja sin pensarlo siquiera. Se frota la nuca sudorosa por la humedad, mientras sigue pensando.

\- Quizás...- se da golpecitos en la barbilla.- ¿Sebastian?

\- Sebastian- repite el otro, entrecerrando los ojos.- Nunca había oído un nombre parecido, pero no me parece feo.- sonríe ladinamente.

\- Era el nombre de mi...- se detiene antes de decir "perro", recordando que él le ha dicho hace un momento que odia que lo comparen con un animal. No ternima esa frase, y el otro no parece notarlo.- ¿Te parece bien así?

Sebastian ríe.

\- No veo por qué no.

.

.

.

Regresa casi al anochecer, y su madre lo recibe prácticamente con un grito. Solo mira hacia otro lado mientras su madre le suelta la misma perorata de siempre. Ciel permanece callado, sin responder a las preguntas retóricas que su madre formula, tales como "¿Te parece normal lo que haces?" "¿Quieres darme un disgusto?" Y otras tantas más de maternal preocupación exagerada -y justificada, reconoce Ciel recordando a Sebastian- que no vienen tanto al cuento.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me trae sin cuidado, haz lo que quieras.- Ciel, sonriente por dentro, se da la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero la mano cálida y afectiva de su madre lo retene por el hombro.- Pero no vayas al bosque. Te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta.

Ciel asiente, de pronto culpable, y se va.

Si tan solo su madre supiera...

.

.

.

Va al bosque todos los días. Marcha siempre por el mismo sendero que usó la primera vez. Algunas veces, cuando la urgencia por ver a Sebastian no es tanta, se detiene a coger algunas florecillas de las orillas del camimo para su hermana. Pero otras, cuando la necesidad de llegar al claro es dominante, ni siquiera las mira; trota a gran velocidad hasta llegar al claro.

En ocasiones, tales son las prisas y las ansias, que se olvida la cesta con el almuerzo en casa.

A veces conversan sobre temas mundanos que Ciel sabe que Sebastian entiende, debido a su larga estadía con los humanos. El demonio a veces le habla sobre las criaturas del bosque que le hacen compañía y, a cambio, Ciel le cuenta a él relatos de los que Sebastian se sorprende de no conocer.

\- Una muchcha encontró a un cervatillo muy joven, herido.- comienza Ciel un día, sentado en un tocón rodeado de un musgo suave y fresco en el que podía apoyar las piernas.- Lo llevó a su casa, y le dio de comer y lo cuidó con mimo, hasta que el cervato se recuperó por completo. Había llegado la hora de liberarlo, de devolverlo al bosque, donde pertenecía. Pero más allá de eso, la muchacha lo mantuvo en su casa. Dormía con ella, comía en la mesa con ella, incluso se bañaba en el lago con ella. Pero un día, después de mucho tiempo, la muchacha comprendió que no podía retener al animal con ella para siempre, así que, cierto día, lo llevó con ella al bosque y allí lo dejó, marchándose mientras el animal la miraba sin comprender lo que ocurría.

La muchacha volvió al bosque la semana siguiente, esperando ver a su cervato, correteando libre por ahí. Y lo vio, en el mismo lugar exacto en el que lo había dejado hacía siete días, muerto.

Había comprendido, sí, pero lo había hecho demasiado tarde, cuando el animal se había acostumbrado a ella y no había adquirido el instinto por completo, sin saber buscar comida o defenderse, esperando a que ella volviera y lo llevara a casa.

Sebastian ha cerrado los ojos durante el relato, pero los abre en cuando Ciel acaba.

\- ¿Qué enseña esto? Es una fábula, ¿no?

Ciel se encoge de hombros y asiente.

\- Ya sabes, _si amas algo, déjalo en libertad._ Y cuanto antes mejor.- sonríe, y Sebastian sonríe a su vez, en respuesta.

Sonreír... Eso no lo espera de sí mismo.

Transcurren las semanas, entre cuentos y juegos, algunos más atrevidos que otros.

Como un día en el que Ciel, rendido ante los inescrutables instintos y caprichos ominosos de un humano -un niño, más bien- enamorado, besa a Sebastian mientras juegan a rodar por la hierba, cuando cae sobre él. No es un beso apoteósico ni mucho menos. Es un beso torpe, porque es Ciel quien lo ha iniciado. Sebastian solo sonríe contra su boca, mientras nota el sabor de la hierba fresca en la del muchacho, que se contrae de forma tan inexperta y ansiosa que el otro ríe descaradamente y corta el frágil beso, que no era sino el designio de algo mucho mayor que un simple contacto inocente.

En los días posteriores los besos no cesan. A ninguno de los dos les molesta, así que se los siguen obsequiando el uno al otro. De todos modos, los besos no cuestan dinero, y a Sebastian los besos no es que le desagraden profundamente, al menos no tanto como no darlos.

.

.

.

Esta vez es Sieglinde quien le espera cuando llega a casa, un sábado. Desde sus encuentros con Sebastian en el bosque, ya ni siquiera su madre se molesta en preguntar dónde ha estado. Ella comprueba que Ciel regresa todos los días, así que ya no se preocupa por lo demás. Francamemte, eso a Ciel le parece perfecto. Así ya no tiene que preocuparse por encontrar a su madre hecha un basilisco cuando regresa. Solo lo saluda y le pregunta qué tal le ha ido el día, o incluso _qué_ ha hecho, pero nunca _dónde_ ha estado.

Y eso lo tranquiliza.

\- Hola, Lind.- la saluda. Saca un pequeño ramillete de la cesta.

Sieglinde se acerca despacio y trata de ver qué es lo que tiene él en la mano. Cuando Ciel por fin le deja ver lo que es, Sieglinde lanza un suspiro admirado seguido de una mueca de confusióm.

\- ¿Qué clase de flores son?- pregunta, cogiendo las pequeñas florecillas naranjas, que se le antojan comestibles.

\- Hibiscos y amapolas - ríe Ciel.

\- Me encantan.- dice, y le da un besito en la mejilla.

Su hermana se aleja dando trotes, y Ciel la ve colocarse una de las flores en el pelo pero no atina a ver cuál de ellas, si hibisco o amapola. Cuando hurga en en la cesta, ve que le falta algo casi imperceptible.

Un esqueje de roble que le quitó a Sebastian del cuerno.

\- Se me habrá caído.- musita.

Claro; las cestas tienen agujeros entre el mimbre trenzado, y ese esqueje era condenadamente pequeño.

.

.

.

El estruendo del tañir de las campanas es lo que le hace removerse en la cama, inquieto, hablando en sueños. Un sueño en el que vuelve al bosque y Sebastian ya no está allí; y se da cuenta de que ya no va a volver.

Pero son los gritos de las personas lo que termina por despertarle. Se incorpora de la cama, sobresaltado, creyendo que los gritos son la culmimación del sueño- o más bien pesadilla-, para descubrir que en realidad provienen de afuera.

Su casa es una de las que rodean la gran plaza de piedra, así que se figura que el griterío proviende de allí si se escucha tan cerca.

Con su curiosidad -que no fue para nada momentánea cuando conoció a Sebastian en el bosque- haciéndole cosquillas en sus delicados y pálidos miembros entumecidos, se despereza a la velocidad a la que Sebastian aterra a los niños y sale por la puerta.

\- ¿Mamá?- nadie responde.

No hay tintineo de tazas en la cocina, ni crepitar de fuego en el salón. Ni los gritos de Sieglinde y Lizzie.

\- ¿Lind? ¿Lizzie?

Avanza con cautela, sus pies descalzos haciendo crujir las tablas más viejas del suelo. La luz de la mañana que entra por las ventanas de colores lo ciega, así que hace una pequeña visera con su mano y echa un buen vistazo.

Aún oyendo el barullo de afuera, sale de casa despacio, sintiendo la brisa de la mañana.

Lo primero que atina a ver es un destello de sol, que le limita la visión de lo que le espera más allá y lo deslumbra, pero aun así, alcanza a ver algo. Un tumulto de gente -lo tumultuosas que pueden resultar las 30 personas de la aldea- arremolinado alrededor del extremo oeste de la fuente de piedra blanca.

No ve lo que hay en el centro, pero sus pupilas se acostumbran al sol lo suficiente como para que pueda ver otra cosa: sangre oscura manchando el reborde de la fuente. Una gran mancha, un enorme salpicón de la sustancia tan esencial para el cuerpo. Se muestra ahí, como burlándose de Ciel, estampada con tanta fuerza que parece como si alguien hubiera podido lanzarla desde lejos con una fuerza sobrehumana, como si fuera un pegote sólido de pintura.

\- ¿Qué...?- farfulla, confuso, mientras avanza un poco más, lo suficiente como para que el sol mañanero se oculte tras la torre del reloj del ayuntamiento.

A parte del murmullo general, a sus oídos llegan los gritos desconsolados de Klaus, el alcalde, un tipo regordeto cuyo cuerpo descompuesto y desolado sostienen el procurador y el panadero.

\- ¡Mi hija!- declama en un grito.- ¡Mi pobre pequeña!

Ciel se acerca del todo y se abre paso entre la gente. Tener un cuerpo tan menudo como el suyo en ocasiones resulta una buena ventaja. Sus mejillas se aplastan durante eternos y tediosos momentos contra los torsos adultos, y le llegan aromas a sudor y a madera. Pero sobretodo el aroma del miedo confirmado.

\- Ugh...- farfulla cuando, ya en la última línea de cuerpos, la hebilla de un cinturón se clava en sus tiernas costillas.

Llega por fin al centro, y alcanza a ver. La visión lo impresiona y lo asquea, pero más allá de eso, no siente miedo alguno como los demás.

Allí se halla el cuerpo sin vida de Frances, la hija del alcalde. Su tez cetrina y los únicos miembros que tiene a la vista- los brazos- poseen un color pálido, mortecino. Todo su cuerpo está rígido, dominado por el _rigor mortis._ Sus cabellera rubia se esparce en mechones alrededor de su rostro, retorciéndose como enredaderas que avanzan y crecen con fiereza entre la sangre.

Algo estalla entonces en su mente; como el fogonazo inesperado de una bala en la recámara de un revólver. En el recuerdo, siente sus manos ateridas por el frío, y pegajosas. La luna lo mira desde el lienzo añil cubierto de salpicaduras blanquecinas y brillantes, y el viento de la calle le agita el cabello.

Solo dura un instante, pero todas esas cosas se agolpan en su mente. Da un paso atrás, sintiendo el lugar muy familiar de pronto, y no solo porque sea la plaza del pueblo que ve todos los días. La confusión trepa por su cuerpo y se apega a él al igual que el miasma de Sebastian se enreda por todo su cuerpo cuando ambos están desnudos en el bosque. De pronto, la casi indiferencia que le ofrecía compañía mientras apreciaba los estragos del crimen, es inmediatamente sustituída por un miedo feroz.

\- ¡Que alguien haga algo!- grita de pronto una mujer tras él.

\- ¡Ya ni siquiera en el pueblo podemos estar a salvo!- trona otra voz.

El barullo controlado se vuelve de pronto un griterío desolado, cuando la gente por fin empieza a apreciar la situación salen corriendo de allí, y empujan a Ciel hacia atrás. haciéndole trastabillar y caer al suelo. Se levanta como puede y sale corriendo hacia el bosque, y solo le ve una muchacha, que sabe a dónde va.

.

.

.

Sebastian le rodea por detrás, con sus largos y firmes brazos.

\- Buenas tardes...- susurra malicioso en su oído.

A Ciel le cuesta horrores hacer lo que hace a continuación: se aparta y luego lo aparta a él de un manotazo. Sebastian solo ríe sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ciel se abraza el cuerpo.

\- Alguien ha matado a la hija del alcalde. La han... encontrado en la plaza, al lado de la fuente. Traga saliva y mira hacia abajo.

Sebastian le mira sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

\- No veo problema en eso ni en qué te afecta a ti.- hace ademán de volver a pegar su cuerpo al suyo, pero Ciel da dos pasos a la izquierda.

\- No... no puedo hacer nada contigo. No ahora. Disfrutar sabiendo lo que le ha pasado a Frances...

\- Disfrutar en medio del sufrimiento ajeno es precisamente lo que más me gusta.- Sebastian le agarra del brazo y lo atrae hacia él. Su aura irresistible y prohibida, peligrosa y maligna, inevitable; invade a Ciel, que se deja hacer.

Quizás...

Sebastian besa su cuello y Ciel siente contra su piel la mueca risueña de Sebastian. A veces se le olvida que alguien que le trata con semejante cuidado es de una naturaleza tan perversa. Siempre le tiene miedo, en todo momento, pero otros sentimientos se oponen a ese, y a veces solo se le olvida que le teme, pero nunca deja de hacerlo.

Siempre está alerta, porque conoce su naturaleza.

Sebastian le retira la capucha despacio, pasando la mano por su cabello. Las bayas rojas y negras que se le han quedado prendidas en la tela mientras emprendía el camino hacia allí, caen sobre su pelo y se enredan en él. El cabello se le mancha con tintes rojos y negros, se deslizan por su piel regueros de tinta afrutada.

La culpa de Ciel va menguando poco a poco. ¿Qué más da que Frances haya sido brutalmente asesinada? Él está con Sebastian, pueden disfrutar de la compañía mutua cuantas veces quieran. Ciel no tiene por qué preocuparse ya de nada.

De nada...

La alborada de pronto aparece para sorprenderle. A veces se le olvida lo rápido que se le pasa el tiempo con Sebastian. Debería regresar ya; volver a la aldea, volver a aquel ambiente de desconfianza y de muerte. Regresar a esa caza de brujas improvisada. Puede volver y hacer como que no ha estado allí, con él.

O puede quedarse.

Su cuerpo y el calor desasosegante que este demanda le convencen de hacer lo segundo.

Se da cuenta de que Sebastian lo ha tumbado en la manta de flores salvajes mientras él divagaba. Le falta toda la ropa, salvo la capa.

\- Entrar al bosque no debería se lo que prohíba tu gente.- le acaricia el costado despacio mientras Ciel se retuerce bajo él y lo mira, lo mira suplicando que haga algo más o guarde silencio. Más allá de hacer una cosa o la otra, Sebastian hace las dos.- Deberían prohibirte a ti.- le muerde el muslo, arrancándole un graznido.

Se aferra a Sebastian con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, dejando que los sonidos le cautiven. Sebastian le mece mientras se mueve dentro de él, sentado en el manto de musgo con Ciel sobre él; las hojas al caer, el viento al silbar, e incluso el sonido del sol al aparecer le hacen de nana.

Fácilmente podría quedarse dormido.

De hecho, es justo lo que hace. El cansancio, el temor aún presente, la desconfianza que le reprocha a los demás pero que él también siente hacia el mundo que acaba de descubrir, todo le hace dormirse en brazos de Sebastian.

.

.

.

Despierta muchos segundos después, cuando Sebastian consigue hacer que finalmente acabe. Eyacula aún confuso por el despertar, sin saber manejar el estallido dentro de él. Jadea confuso mientras se echa hacia atrás, apenas consiguiendo aferrar bien los hombros de Sebastian.

El demonio le muerde el hombro con fuerza, y Ciel aprisiona su nuca con el brazo mientras lo hace. De la marca sale sangre de forma inmediata.

\- No pensé que fueras a quedarte dormido.- sisea Sebastian, ambos aún en la misma posición.

\- Es que estoy tan cansado...

Sebastian le tantea la marca que acaba de dejarle en el cuello, que cumple perfectamente su función: reclama el cuerpo y el alma de Ciel como suyos.

Y los reclama porque ya han sido suyos.

Desde siempre.

\- Un humano no debería ser tan estúpido como para privarse de sueño si realmente lo anhela.- araña la espalda baja de Ciel arrancándole un gemido de dolor y provocando que le lance una mirada de desdén.- Por ejemplo, yo te anhelo a ti, y no me privo.- le muerde la mandíbula.- En absoluto.

\- Pues deberías privarte más a menudo.- responde, retorciéndose entre sus brazos sin resultado.- Porque es algo atosigante.

.

.

.

Regresa al pueblo, donde, al primer signo de su presencia, la turba, compuesta por todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea, avanza con paso furioso hacia él.

\- ¡Es él, él ha asesinado a mi hija!- el alcalde lo apunta con un dedo acusador, y con el rostro enrojecido, palmea al juez con furia.

El juez sacude la cabeza y rebusca entre los papeles que sostiene entre sus brazos. Mira al alcalde, y luego al muchacho de la capa roja, que se halla al otro extremo de la multitud, sin saber lo que ocurre.

\- ¡Mi hijo no ha hecho nada!- Ciel oye a su madre, y la localiza, abriéndose paso entre el panadero y la costurera, a varios metros del alcalde y el juez.- Nada.- repite, sus palabras cortando el aire firmemente.

El alcalde la mira un momento, y después le habla a la multitud.

\- ¡Solo miradle! Mirad su capa, roja como la sangre inocente. La clase de prenda que usaría un asesino para ocultar un crimen de sangre.

La multitud lanza un murmullo furioso.

\- ¡Él es el monstruo, no lo de allí en el bosque!- clama la viuda de la aldea.

\- ¿Y quién dice que èl no viene del bosque? ¿Que no es una criatura maligna que se hace pasar por un niño, para infiltrarse entre humanos y calrmar su sed de carne sin que nadie sospeche?- grita Ysolda, la hermana del procurador.

\- ¡Por eso él no tiene miedo del bosque, porque viene de allí!- concluye la viuda.

Ciel solo puede mirar a cada persona que habla. Cada rostro conocido que alguna vez le regaló dulces en navidad, o que ayudó a sus padres a construir su columpio en el jardín; rostros que ahora lo acusan de asesinar, de ser una de las criaturas que ellos tantos temen.

Y cualquiera de esas dos cosas se paga con la muerte.

\- ¡Eso no son pruebas!- su madre habla de nuevo, esta vez situada enfrente de la turba furiosa.- Vanas especulaciones. Yo aseguro que él.- lo señala.- es mi hijo. Y eso debería bastar.

\- ¿Y quién dice que él no te está obligando a decir esto?- el alcalde sonríe con dolor.- ¿Que no ha usado sus encantos de bestia maligna para hacerte defenderlo?

Ciel se acerca, andando aprisa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Por favor, yo no he hecho nada!- alza una mano enseñando la palma, señal de su vulnerabilidad.

\- Mi hijo no ha ido nunca al bosque.- dice Rachel, poniéndole una mano en él hombro. Ciel baja la mirada, ocasionando que las lágrimas gruesas salgan por fin de sus ojos.

\- Madre...- comienza.

\- Eso no es cierto.- Rosie, la hija de la viuda, toma la palabra mirando a Ciel, que al oír aquello, deja de respirar.- Yo le he visto. Va al bosque todos los días, sin fallar ninguno. Incluso los domingos, faltando a misa.- un murmullo de asombro colectivo se alza en el aire.- Sale horas después, con hojas y bellotas enredados en el pelo, y arañazos en las rodillas.

\- Cielos santo, es una bestia salvaje de los robles.- el anciano abuelo de Rosie se hace escuchar, aunque difícilmente, porque habla muy bajo. Al ver el desconcierto general momentáneo, añade:- Vi uno una vez, hace unos años. Era muy menudo y de baja estatura... Se enredaba entre las ramas de los robles y desprendía bellotas de las ramas. Comía... Lo vi comer... comiendo...- el anciano tartamudea horrorizado.- comía algo, no distinguí lo que era, pero bajo el roble había calaveras. Y cajas torácicas enteras, oh cielos...- se seca el sudor de la frente.

Asociando la descripción del viejo sobre el supuesto ser y la de su nieta, todos concluyen la misma cosa con pavor.

\- ¡Quemadlo!- la petición no se hace esperar.

\- Esperen, no pueden sentenciar sin el correspondiente juicio...- el menudo juez intenta hacerse escuchar, pero nadie le oye.

\- Mejor ahorcarlo y luego quemarlo, así mueren las bestias.

\- No, hay que clavarle una estaca de hierro.

Rachel, horrorizada, abraza a Ciel, cubriéndole todo lo que puede.

\- No te preocupes cariño, estos bárbaros no te pondrán las manos encima.- le susurra, acariciándole el pelo.

\- Madre... Rosie tiene razón.- Llora Ciel.- He estado yendo todos los días. He conocido a alguien allí, pero yo...

\- Calla.- niega con la cabeza.- No quiero oírlo. Ya no importa.

\- Pero yo no he matado a nadie.- termina la frase.- Jamás le haría daño a nadie...

Antes de que Rachel le responda, alguien la aparta bruscamente de Ciel.

\- Rachel, no le protejas, él no es tu hijo, él es...- el alcalde le habla con una compadecencia inmensa. Realmente cree lo que dice. Igual que el resto.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves!- lo aparta de un empujón, y la poca esbeltez del hombre resulta en un trasero golpeando el suelo con fuerza. - ¡Cómo os atrevéis a acusar a mi hijo! ¡No tenéis prueba alguna! Sois unos necios cobardes. Las bestias... ¡sois vosotros!

\- ¡Que alguien la calme!- pide el alcalde mientras el juez lo ayuda a levantarse.- No sabe lo que dice, está cegada por la furia.

\- No, señor alcalde. Es usted el que está cegado por la furia. No quiere admitir que alguno de sus convecinos haya asesinado a su pobre hija, y tiene que culpar a alguien. A alguien que no puede defenderse. Y arrastra a estos cobardes sugestionables en su locura.- Rachel emplea el tono más lastimero que Ciel ha oído en su vida.

Justo cuando el grupo empieza a reconsiderarlo todo, sintiéndose culpable, la pequeña Rosie aparece corriendo desde la casa Phantomhive con algo en la mano.

\- ¡Mirad!

Llega, y todos pueden ver lo que tiene en la mano. Un cuchillo, largo como el día en un solsticio de verano, manchado de una sustancia que nadie tarda en reconocer.

\- Estaba bajo la cama de Ciel.- lo mira, sonriendo asqueada. Luego alza la mirada hacia el alcalde Klaus.- Sus hermanas no querían dejarme entrar. "Ciel guarda sus cosas ahí", ha dicho Sieglinde.

Ciel abre los ojos con asombro.

\- ¡Eso no es mío!- mira a todos, buscando lucidez en alguna de las miradas.- Y Sieglinde se refería a mis flores. Las flores que colecciono. Por eso voy al bosque.- miente en aquello último.

Deduce por las miradas que nadie le cree.

\- ¿Querías pruebas, Rachel? ¡Ahí las tienes! Tu hijo es una criatura maligna, una bestia que ha asesinado a mi pobre Frances.- mira al juez. Este asiente con pesar.

\- Ante la disposición de una prueba crucial, y por consenso general, condeno a Ciel Phantomhive a morir, atravesándole su corazón inhumano con una daga de acero previamente santificada, instrumento contra las criaturas malignas.

\- ¡No!- el grito de Rachel le desgarra la garganta.

El alcalde Klaus hace una seña al procurador y al panadero.

\- Agarradla para que no interfiera.

Así lo hacen, mientras Ciel llora desconsolado cuando tres personas se acercan a él para conducirle al poste que se alza a un lado de la plaza, utilizado antigüamente para flagelar.

\- ¡Por favor, no!- Ciel forcejea entre un mar de brazos que le hacen daño y le levantan del suelo. Sus lloros acobardan a parte de la multitud, que sale coriendo hacia sus casas para no ver la atrocidad que ellos mismos han provocado. Pero no es un niño, es un ser maligno, se repiten, para que la culpabilidad no sea más que un retorcimiento desgarrador de estómago.

Ciel grita mientras le conducen a su fin, y piensa en Sebastian. En su demonio pudoroso y depravado, imaginando que los brazos que le oprimen es en realidad el toque de Sebastian, más dulce y delicado con el paso de los dìas, pero igual de apremiante siempre.

\- ¡Sebastian!- grita, con todo el aire del que dispone en sus pulmones, sin dejar que el llanto le corte esa demanda tan importante.

Las lágrimas densas le resbalan por la cara, mientras le apoyan en el alto y grueso poste de madera, y ve a su madre retorciéndose entre los brazos de quienes la mantienen presa, sin darle oportunidad de impedirlo y obligándola a ser testigo.

Le alzan los brazos y se los atan a la argolla de hierro oxidada que se alza sobre su cabeza, tan alta que le obliga a ponerse dolorosamente de puntillas. Alguien le arranca la capa y la tira al suelo, casi al límite de su campo de visión, pero logra ver un resplandor amarillo caer sobre ella, devorando la tela que a Sebastian tanto le gusta, y de la que sentía celos cuando el demonio la acariciaba.

Antes de que la daga penetre en su pecho, le parece ver a Frances oculta tras la esquina de la tienda de costura, sonriendo con malicia. Pero es imposible, porque ella está muerta, y a él están a punto de hacerle pagar su crimen, aunque no lo haya cometido.

Entonces otra cosa capta su atención, algo que llega desde la derecha y arranca gritos a todoa los presentes. Pero eso no basta para que el filo no lo atraviese, clavándose en su carne hasta la sucia empuñadura manchada de polvo. Su piernas flaquean y su espalda comienza a resbalarse de la madera, hasta que cae sentado sobre el suelo, viendo a Sebastian llegar junto a él.

.

.

.

No tarda en abrir los ojos en cuanto siente ese familiar toque, rodeándolo con fuerza. Por primera vez desde su llegada a la infame plaza, se siente seguro. Ya no tiene miedo, ni frío. Sus miembros siguen dormidos, pero eso es por la pérdida de sangre, y ni la reconfortante presencia de Sebastian puede hacer nada contra eso.

Ve unos ojos escarlata, fijos en los suyos. Jamás creyó que podría volver a verlo por última vez, pero ahí lo tiene.

\- Ciel.- murmura del demonio mientras lo alza.

Su cabeza cae hacia atrás, por mucho que se esfuerza en sostenerla, así que Sebastian la sostiene por él.

Mira alrededor, todos echados en el suelo, su madre incluída. Y Sieglinde y Lizzie, que llegaron en algún momento. Cierra los ojos por un momento y suspira, quizás sea mejor así.

\- No te faltó razón cuando despotricaste contra ellos.- dice Sebastian, sonriendo.

La risa de Ciel suena a fuelle roto.

\- Creían... que yo pertenecía al bosque.- respira una dolorosa vez, haciendo a sus pulmonss soltar un silbido que hace a Sebaatian cerrar los ojos con desconsuelo.- Sabía que el miedo acabaría por pasarnos... factura a todos.

\- El temor es más propenso que la curiosidad a salvar la vida. Pero también a acabar con ella.- Sebastian le retira una bellota que Ciel aún tenía en el pelo y que nadie había visto.

\- Es culpa mía.- Ciel gime.- Pero no me arrepiento de haber entrado al bosque.- le sonríe.

\- Deberías.- Sebastian echa un vistazo a la capa chamuscada.

\- Ya.- dice Ciel sarcásticamente.- Pero sabes... - el corazón se le orpime, falto de oxígeno y sangre.- que yo nunca hago lo que debo.

\- Eso es cierto.- el demonio sonríe mientras lo acuna un poco: Ciel hace que florezcan en él instintos y sentimientos que los demonios como él solo aborrecen.

Lo acuna un rato más sin decir nada, esperando que Ciel vuelva a decir algo. Que le responda. Cuando pasan algunos minutos, sabe que el muchacho ya no va a decirle nada de vuelta.

\- No debiste entrar, Ciel. Pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, aunque sea egoísta por mi parte. Pero soy un demonio, permíteme al menos conservar esto de mí, y quédate tú con el cariño que no debería haber estado supuesto a darte.

Lo levanta, experimentando por última vez su livianez, y se dirige con él hacia el bosque, no sin antes quemar todo lo que deja atrás.

.

.

.

Termina de enterrar al muchacho, bajo las raíces del enorme roble que presenció cuando se conocieron y que presidía también sus encuentros. Permacece frente a él un rato, manoseando la capa chamuscada, que huele a humo y ceniza y no a Ciel. Aun habiendo acabado con todos, la rabia no se disipa, sabe que falta algo.

\- Alto ahí.- dice, poniéndose de pie. La persona que se le acercaba con cautela se detiene sobre las hojas.

Sebastian se da la vuelta, para encontrarse con una muchacha rubia, cuya ropa está manchada por lo que parece ser sangre.

\- Tiene lo que se ha buscado.- dice Frances, mirando el tramo de tierra removida bajo el roble.- Por andar copulando con demonios.

\- Sospecho que tú eres la Frances que mencionó.- la mira, sonriente, saboreando la culminación de su venganza.- Y la que supuestamente está muerta.

\- No hay que ser un genio para saber que lo fingí. Fue fácil, nadie sabe comprobar el pulso. Ven a alguien tendido en el suelo y cubierto de sangre, y asumen que está muerto.

\- Es lo normal.

\- Sí, bueno.- mira distraídamente el lugar.- La verdad es que me gustaba espiaros. Jamás pensé que un demonio fornicando con un niño sería excitante, pero al parecer lo es.

Una punzada de dolor atraviesa a Sebastian al recordar que ya no podrá volver a tocar a Ciel.

\- ¿Por qué?

"¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

\- Padre me enseñó a temer el bosque. Pero sobre todo, a temer a las criaturas del Infierno. No podía dejar que el amante de un demonio atrajera el mal a la aldea. Debía desacerme de él, pero no quería mancharme las manos. Él me vio. Me vio embadurnarme con la sangre de un ciervo que encontré. Pero yo le vi a él también, y le golpeé la cabeza con el mango de un cuchillo. Es un muchacho débil, eso bastó para hacerle perder el conocimiento. Lo llevé a su casa y dejé sl cuchillo bajo su cama. Por suerte, al despertar no recordaba nada. Lo demás fue gracias al temor común. Dios me ayudó a combatir el mal; era su voluntad, yo solo cumplí.

Sebastian, hirviendo de rabia, la agarró del cuello.

\- Pero no pensé que tú realmente le quisieras, ni que acudieras en su ayuda y acabaras con la vida de todo el mundo.- jadeó, sintiendo su tráquea siendo oprimida.- Ahora lo que he hecho no tiene sentido, y por tu culpa él ha muerto en vano.

\- Pero tú no. Tu muerte me otorgará un placer que ni siquiera imaginas.

Y se aseguró de acabar con ella de la forma más cruel y dolorosa posible, saboreando la venganza en sus labios y sintiendo el peso de un niño en su estómago lleno por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Después durmió al lado de Ciel, abrazando una capa que, aunque ya no olía a él, resultaba algo consistente que sostener, porque después de Ciel, no podría acostumbrarse a no tener algo menudo y suave entre sus brazos solitarios.

* * *

Dejar morir al pobre Ciel ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mucho tiempo, pero esta historia no podría tener otro final.

Creo que es lo más largo que he escrito, y me ha llevado un tiempo innecesariamente largo para lo que ha quedado, aun así espero que os haya gustado. También espero que perdonéis tantos saltos de escenario (la separación con los

".

.

.")

Y la historia del cervatillo... Un simple momento que jutifica el "si amas algo, déjalo en libertad".

* El allemande es un baile barroco del siglo XVIII, pero que quiere decir "alemán" en francés. Y alborada es simplemente el alba. El título en sí significa "Alba alemán" o "amanecer alemán".

* Rapónchigo es el nombre original de Rapunzel. Son las florecillas moradas cuyo nombre es el primer intento de Ciel por ponerle nombre a Sebastian.


End file.
